dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country characters
featured on the cover]]All of the characters that appear in Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country by Kathryn Lasky. Main characters Mary, Queen of Scots Mary, Queen of Scots (French: Marie;Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, page 18 December 8, 1542 – February 8, 1587),Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, page 3''Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, The Stuart-de Guise Family Tree, pages 186-188 also known as '''Mary Stuart', was the Queen of Scotland. She was the only child of King James V and Mary de Guise. Following the death of James, Mary's mother acted as Regent. Before the age of five, Mary was betrothed to Francis, the future king of France and sent to live at the French court. Mary's ladies-in-waiting, known as the Four Marys, accompanied her to France. Supporting characters Catherine de Medici Catherine de Medici was the Queen of France and wife of Henry II. Her early life in Italy was tumultuous. She became an orphan at a few months old. Catherine had six children with Henry, including Francis, Elizabeth, Claude, Charles, Henry, and Marguerite. She was always happiest while pregnant. Catherine was jealous of Henry's mistress, Diane de Poitiers, but respected her opinions regarding the children and court. Catherine had a rivalry with Mary, Queen of Scots and used Signore Marcellini to spy on her. Diane de Poitiers Diane de Poitiers was the mistress of Henry II, the King of France. Her primary residence was a chateau in Anet, France. Despite being a devout Catholic, she took her symbol from Diana, the Greek goddess of the hunt and moon. She was well loved by the King's children and a mother figure to Mary, Queen of Scots. Diane had a cordial relationship with Catherine de Medici. Catherine disliked her, but acknowledged Diane's love for Henry and listened to her opinions. Francis Francis de Valois II (French: Francois;Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, page 39 1544 – December 5, 1560) was the eldest child of Henry II and Catherine de Medici, making him the Dauphin of France. At a young age, he was engaged to Mary, Queen of Scots, whom became a close friend. Mary described him as "agreeable and of such a kind nature." Francis was often sick as child. On April 24, 1558, he and Mary were wed. He died two years later from an ear affection. Henry II Henry II was the King of France and husband of Catherine de Medici. He had six children with his wife, including Francis, Elizabeth, Claude, Charles, Henry, Marguerite. Henry had a mistress, Diane de Poitiers, whom he loved deeply. However, he made sure to pay special attention to his wife in public. Henry was also fond of Mary, Queen of Scots, whom married his eldest son. After the death of Mary I of England, he proclaimed his daughter-in-law Queen of England, opposing Elizabeth I. Four Marys The Four Marys were Mary Beaton, Mary Fleming, Mary Seton, and Mary Livingston. They were the ladies-in-waiting to Mary and had traveled from Scotland with her. Beaton was described as "a strong, strapping girl," who almost died saving Puff from drowning. Fleming was "timid", and later received unwanted attentions from Signore Marcellini. Seton was the most "honest and direct" of the Marys, while Livingston was the most cheerful and particularly skilled at making up rhymes. Minor characters *'Anne d'Este' was the wife of Mary's uncle, Francis. She gave birth to their son, Charles. *'Antoinette de Bourbon' (1493 – 1582) was Mary, Queen of Scot's grandmother and Mary de Guise's mother. Mary periodically visited her grandmother, who lived near Paris. *'Lord Arran', also the Duke of Châtellerault, was the Regent of Scotland, until 1554. He was found guilty of stealing from Scotland's treasury and removed from his position. *'Balthazar', a ballet master. Queen Catherine hired him to teach her daughters, Mary, and two of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. The Queen was very enthusiastic about them learning ballet. *'Monsieur Boulon' was a music teacher. He was replaced by Signore Marcellini, after becoming ill. *'Doctor Bourgoing' was Mary's physician. He was described as "very young and nice." *'Charles', the Cardinal of Lorraine and Mary's uncle. He was the brother of Francis and Mary de Guise. *'Charles' (born March 1554)Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, page 98 was the son of Francis and Anne d'Este. *'Charles and Henry', two Princes of France. They were the younger brothers of Francis. Henry in particular was spoiled by his mother. *'Claude, Elizabeth' (born c. 1545),Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, page 12 and Marguerite (born c. May 1553),Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country, Kathryn Lasky, page 144 three Princesses of France. They were the daughters of Catherine de Medici and Henry II. *'Clouet', a French painter. He painted portraits of many members of the French royal family.In April 1554, he was commissioned to paint a portrait of Mary, Queen of Scots. *'Cosmo Ruggieri' was an Italian perfumer and "alchemist" for Queen Catherine. He was skilled in chemistry, which led to rumors that he made poison for the Queen. *'Doctor de la Romaniére' was the King's personal doctor. He treated Mary and used leeches to bleed her, which did not work. *'Madame de Parois' was Mary's ill-tempered governess. She disliked Mary's ladies-in-waiting and called them "savages." The Madame developed dropsy and was sent to Paris to recover. *'Monsieur d'un Humanieres', a gentleman at the French court. He danced with Mary at a few parties. *'Edward VI, Elizabeth I, and Mary I', the English cousins of Mary, Queen of Scots. Mary I became Queen of England and imprisoned Elizabeth, after Edward died in 1553. *'Lord Erskine', an adviser and "dear guardian" to Mary, Queen of Scots. *'Francis de Guise', nicknamed le Balafré ("the Scarred One"), was Mary's uncle, and the husband of Anne d'Este. He always asked Mary to see her letters from her mother, Mary de Guise. *'George Buchanan' was a Latin teacher. Mary disliked him since his breath "stunk of ale." *'Monsieur Jallet', a maître de hôtel that was in charge of ordering essentials for Mary's household. *'James V' (1512 – 1542) was Mary's father, whom died when she was very young. *'Janet Sinclair' was Mary's "darling" nurse, who was also from Scotland. She was married to John Kemp. *'John Kemp' was the husband of Janet Sinclair and a member of Mary, Queen of Scots' household. *'Lorenzo Marcellini', Mary's music teacher, whom she greatly disliked. Eventually, she learned that he was harassing Mary Fleming. Queen Catherine also used him to spy on Mary. *'Father Mamerot' was Mary's confessor. He disliked Queen Catherine's "reliance on sorcerers and seers," though Mamerot encouraged Mary to be kind to the Queen. *'Marcel' was Minette's suitor. Mary Beaton and Mary Livingston believed they had kissed. *'Mary de Guise' (1515 – June 11, 1560), also Marie de Guise, was the mother of Mary, Queen of Scots. She became Mary's Regent in 1554, after Lord Arran was found guilty of stealing treasury funds. *'Michel Nostradamus', an astrologer, physician, and seer. Queen Catherine hired him, but he was not always at court because of his family. *'Minette' was Mary's chambermaid. Mary wore Minette's clothes as a disguise to meet Nostradamus. *'Pierre de Ronsard', a French poet and Mary's favorite tutor. *'Puff' was Mary's lapdog given to her by her aunt, Anne d'Este. She gave birth to two puppies, but only Thimble survived. Mary Beaton almost died saving Puff. *'René the Florentine' was an Italian perfumer, who worked for Queen Catherine. He created a perfume that smelled of flowers from Scotland for Mary. *'Robin MacClean' was the head of Mary's Scots guard. He often watched over Mary without her even realizing. Robin was adept at hawking and played the bagpipes well. *'Ruffles' was the pet falcon of Mary. She named him after her usher, Master Rufflets. *'Master Rufflets' was Mary's usher. He was described as "quite ancient," but "kind and good." *'Thimble' was Mary's puppy and the offspring of Puff. *'Violette' was a chambermaid, shared by Mary Seton and Mary Livingston. Epilogue characters :Note: the following individuals were actually mentioned in the Family Tree, not the Epilogue. *'Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley' (c. 1545 – February 10, 1567), Mary's second husband, who died under mysterious circumstances. They had one child, James VI. *'James Hepburn, Earl of Bothwell' (c. 1535 – 1578) was Mary's third husband. He was suspected of murdering Lord Darnley. James died in 1578, while imprisoned in Denmark. *'James VI and I' (1566 – 1625) was Mary's son with Henry Stuart. He was crowned King of Scotland as a baby and later became the King of England. References See also External links *House of Stuart at English Monarchs *House of Stuart at the Encyclopedia Britannica *James I at the Encyclopedia Britannica *The Stuarts at The Royal Family Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country Category:The Royal Diaries Category:The Royal Diaries characters Category:Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters